The Little Mer-Betty
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1989 Disney film, "The Little Mermaid". Cast: *Ariel - Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Eric - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Flounder - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Sebastian - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Scuttle - Woody Woodpecker *King Triton - Jerry (Totally Spies!) *Ursula - Iciclia (Atomic Betty) *Max - Rude Dog (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Stiletto and Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Grimsby - Sentator Masterson (Inhumanoids) *Carlotta - Mrs. Bird (Paddington Bear) *Chief Louis - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Priest - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Adelle - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Alana - Mandy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Andrina - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Aquata - Franny (Franny's Feet) *Arista - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Attina - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Harold the Seahorse - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Various Trolls (Frozen), Professor Jones (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) and Uncle Grandpa *Jig Dancing Sailors - Newsies Characters *Sailors during Storm - Mayor of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls), Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom Characters, Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy), Audience Screams (Dumbo) and Regular Show Characters *Ursula as Vanessa - Penelope Lang (Atomic Betty) *The Washerwomen - Sam, Alex and Clover (Totally Spies!) *Glut the Shark as himself Trivia: *Fourth official appearance of Betty Barrett for Atomic Betty since Bettylina. *Both 1989's Rude Dog and the Dweebs and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers. *Second appearance of Iciclia since Zelda in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version) Scenes: #The Little Mer-Betty part 1 - Main Titles/"Fathoms Below" #The Little Mer-Betty part 2 - Chip's Concert ("Daughters of Jerry") #The Little Mer-Betty part 3 - Betty Barrett at the Sunken Ship #The Little Mer-Betty part 4 - Betty Barrett Meets Woody Woodpecker #The Little Mer-Betty part 5 - Iciclia Watches Betty Barrett #The Little Mer-Betty part 6 - "Part of Your World" #The Little Mer-Betty part 7 - To the Surface #The Little Mer-Betty part 8 - The Storm at Sea #The Little Mer-Betty part 9 - Noah Parker is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") #The Little Mer-Betty part 10 - "Under the Sea" #The Little Mer-Betty part 11 - Betty Barrett's Hidden Treasure #The Little Mer-Betty part 12 - Iciclia's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") #The Little Mer-Betty part 13 - In Noah Parker's Kingdom #The Little Mer-Betty part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") #The Little Mer-Betty part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom #The Little Mer-Betty part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" #The Little Mer-Betty part 17 - Iciclia Takes Charge #The Little Mer-Betty part 18 - The Wedding Ship #The Little Mer-Betty part 19 - The Sun Sets #The Little Mer-Betty part 20 - Iciclia's Wrath #The Little Mer-Betty part 21 - A Happy Ending #The Little Mer-Betty part 22 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript: *The Little Mer-Betty Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Frozen *Atomic Betty *Inhumanoids *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Uncle Grandpa *Thumbelina *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Totally Spies! *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Franny's Feet *Dexter's Laboratory *Dora the Explorer *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Danger Mouse *Newsies *Sidekicks *Rude Dog and the Dweebs *The Powerpuff Girls *Codename: Kids Next Door *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy *Dumbo *Regular Show *DuckTales *TaleSpin *Darkwing Duck *Disney's Bonkers *Raw Toonage *Mickey Mouse's Revue *Classic Disney Shorts *Alice in Wonderland *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *3D Movie Maker *Kim Possible Gallery: Betty_Barrett.png|Betty Barrett as Ariel Noahparker.png|Noah Parker as Eric Sniffles007.jpg|Sniffles the Mouse as Flounder Cdrrv2-04.jpg|Chip as Sebastian Woody Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Scuttle 5039539.png|Jerry as King Triton Screen_shot_2010-10-16_at_10.35.46_PM.png|Iciclia as Ursula Stiletto.gif|Stiletto at Flotsam Leatherhead.jpg|Leatherhead as Jetsam Char_33170.jpg|Mira Nova as Adelle Franny-wave.gif|Franny as Aquata Dora_The_Explorer_Perrito's_Big_Surprise_cap5.png|Dora as Arista Char_85181.jpg|Tara Boumdeay as Andrina 102-23.jpg|Mandy as Alana Dee's Appearance (1995-2000).jpg|Dee Dee as Attina 102.jpg|Spunky as Harold the Seahorse Char_8323.jpg|Senator Masterson as Grimsby CAH75M1XIAAHNdt.jpg|thumb|Rude Dog as Max 197429.gif|McZee as Chef Louis Character penelope.gif|Penelope Lang as Ursula as Vanessa Ron Stoppable Mugshot.png|Ron Stoppable as Priest [[Category:Disney and Sega] Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Cool World Channel Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Disney and Sega Animated Films Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Disney and Sega Category:Disney and Sega Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs